<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Beat as One (Desire Screams) by alligatorfuckhouse92</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22770268">Beat as One (Desire Screams)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/alligatorfuckhouse92/pseuds/alligatorfuckhouse92'>alligatorfuckhouse92</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>(Femslash) In Bloom 2020 edition [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Black Widow (Movie 2020), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Girl Penis, Girl Penis Natasha Romanov, Girls Kissing, Penis In Vagina Sex, Riding, Sex, Vaginal Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 13:21:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,237</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22770268</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/alligatorfuckhouse92/pseuds/alligatorfuckhouse92</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Nothing in the world matters when she is happy.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Natasha Romanov (Marvel)/Original Female Character(s), Natasha Romanov/ Josie Maxwell</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>(Femslash) In Bloom 2020 edition [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1626748</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>38</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Beat as One (Desire Screams)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/BraveVesperia01/gifts">BraveVesperia01</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is my first request for BraveVesperia 01</p><p>Thanks for your request, I had a lot of fun writing this.</p><p> </p><p>I hope no disappoint you and I hope you enjoy it.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p>After a successful mission.</p><p> </p><p> Spy Agent Josie Maxwell and Agent Natasha Romanov were stranded waiting for the Strike Team Delta team. </p><p> </p><p>Now they are trapped in a safe house in Zheravna. </p><p> </p><p>The night was quiet so there was a chance to rest without danger of being tracked. </p><p> </p><p>The extraction team was quite far, about 13 hours from extraction point.</p><p><br/>After their respective showers. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Standing in the middle of the room, is Josie with trembling hands, dropped the towel to the floor, her face flushed, completely naked in front of her green eyes. Natasha with her mouth open, ran through the beauty of Josie’s body, the blood ran straight to her cock, only a towel covered her wet body and did not hide the great excitement.</p><p> </p><p><br/>"I want to be with you. Nat.” Josie smiled shyly, a blush spread across her face, watching the redhead sitting on the couch, watching the towel rise. "I want you to fuck me." </p><p> </p><p>"Are you sure?” Natasha sighed, reached out looking towards the brunette's face, looking for signs of discomfort or doubt. After all, Josie is her best friend, for many years, between missions, dinners, travels, trips, sleepless nights chatting and lazy sunrises drinking coffee. Josie looked so precious naked, the sandglass body takes her breath away, hazel eyes shine like the most incredible stars,  her light brown hair flowing wet over her shoulders, beautiful perfect tits with small erect nipples. Natasha wanted to lick every part of her body.</p><p> </p><p><br/>"I'm sure." Approaching, Josie gave a nervous giggle, removing the towel that covered the redhead's virility, her pussy tightened with excitement when she saw the big erect thick cock, big enough to make her blush, biting her lower lip, sat on redhead’s lap, then she kissed the redhead on the lips. "I'm being honest with you Nat. You trust me?"</p><p> </p><p>"I trust you, Jo." Natasha said, holding her hand, she loves this amazing woman, their faces separated by a few inches, she hugged the brunette wrapping the arms around her, drawing her towards her body, enjoying the sense skin on skin. " Just tell me what I stopped and I will stop, if you don't like what I am doing. " </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"I will Nat. I just want this, I want you inside of me, please, Nat." Josie whispered against her lips, her wet pussy stroking Natasha’s hard cock, her silk lips parted open panting. </p><p> </p><p><br/>"Mmmmm ... Shit ... yes ... Jo ..." Natasha growled, feeling Josie's naked body was delirious, even more as she slid the cock over her wet slit, listening to brunette’s moan as she did it, rubbing the tip up and down her pussy lips wet, barely penetrating.</p><p> </p><p>"Ohhh Natttt ..." Josie sighed, when she began to sit on the erect cock, crying and moaning, scraping her nails on Nat’s shoulders. The sigh became a great groan when Natasha pushed to deep of her pussy expelling the air out of her lungs. "Ahhhh…” </p><p> </p><p>Natasha growled, began to nibble on her neck, whisper dirty promises in her ear, leaving a trail of open mouth kisses to her collarbone, sucking her tits and leaving love marks, when she felt the silky heat slide down her length, every inch being wet through the pussy juices, until she felt the pussy squeezing her cock in the most heavenly way she has ever imagined, it was a miracle not to explode instantly, Natasha began to move her hips in and out, stepped back so only the bulbous cockhead remained between her pussy lips, giving her a deep blow inward. </p><p> </p><p>"Ohhh, yessss… goddd… Natt," Josie sobbed happily, tangling her fingers in the red hair, letting Natasha adore her sensitive tits, wagging her pussy, trying to take the fat piece of meat deeper. "Moooore… moreee… moreee… pleaseeee." </p><p> </p><p>The women exchanged rough kisses, kissing like there was no tomorrow, groaning in each other's mouths, breathing the scent of their overheated sexes. </p><p> </p><p>Josie driven by lust, pushed Natasha on her back, so she was on top. The movement made Natasha more wild, she loved when the brunette <em>(usually shy)</em> now took control of the situation, her dick wet with love juices, was erect, furiously red and waiting for the heady heat of Josie's dripping pussy.</p><p> </p><p><br/>"I want to be yours, Nat." Josie bit her lower lip, lifted her hips, moving them sensually, so the cock remained in her love hole, looking straight into Natasha's eyes, let her pussy slide slowly, enjoying the walls being separated, the cock slid down inside, Oh, it felt good, her beautiful breasts bouncing freely.</p><p> </p><p><br/>"Ohhh ... Jo ... you're amazing babe..." Josie started to ride Natasha, resting her hands on the redhead's stomach, jumping up and down on the cock, squeezing her pussy to give the woman underneath more magical sensations.</p><p> </p><p><br/>A beautiful melody of sobs, sweet giggles, dirty moans and groans echoed throughout the room.</p><p> </p><p>The wet and careless sounds of the cock ramming her dripping pussy, watching the redhead's tits shake. Josie began to make circular movements against lovely cock, her hips back and forth stealing Natasha's breath, torturing her in the most delicious way. </p><p> </p><p>"Ohhh, yeahhh, babe…" Natasha sighed, with short breaths, completely out of control for the brunette who is fucking her. "Fuck with my cock, yesss, my big cock is yours."  </p><p> </p><p>Josie groaned delightedly, leaned over Natasha so her lips touched her ear. "Your cock fills me so well ... Nat ... pleaseee ... fuckk mee... I want to feel you cum… inside me," Josie whispered, her sweaty body resting on the sexy redhead, her tits pressed against Nat's tits. </p><p> </p><p>The sensation of hot breath against her ear, her tight pussy riding and squeezing her cock, send her to the limit. Nat held the sides of her hips, pushing her pulsing cock up to meet Josie's hips, wishing to go deeper into the pussy, craving the intoxicating heat, further inserting her cock in and out of her, while Jo moans loudly without restrictions. </p><p> </p><p>"Ahhh ..." Ahhh ... Ahhh ... Ahhh ... Nattt…" brunette’s moans muffled by the rough kiss, Josie cupped Natasha's tits, squeezing them with each blow impacting her uterus. </p><p> </p><p>"Fuck ... Jo ... your pussy is swallowing me so goodd .." Natasha breathed heavily, giving a deep ramming with his cock, making Josie gasp. </p><p> </p><p>"Ahhh… god yesss." Josie's back arched, her sweaty body is trembling, her pussy tightened rhythmically, she began to cum. "Ohhh Nat ... I'm cumming ... I’m cumming.” </p><p> </p><p>"Oh dear ..." Natasha closed her eyes with her nose buried in the light brown strands, felt a pulse inside her balls, when her cock was shot, a large stream of white sperm shot inside. "... your pussy feels great, babe." </p><p> </p><p><br/>"Nattt..." Josie's eyes closed, feeling the warmth spreading inside her pussy when Natasha's milk filled her, painting her walls. </p><p> </p><p>"Jesus ..." The two exhausted laughed breathlessly. Josie continued lying on top of Natasha. her bare breasts brushing against Nat's. "You're amazing, thank you, Nat.." </p><p> </p><p>"I'm happy to share this moment with you Jo." Her hands caressing the beautiful brunette's ass, Natasha let her cock rest inside the warm pussy, waiting to continue with more rounds of incredible sex, she can’t wait to suck her milk out of Josie’s pussy. "And I will be happy to share more moments like this." </p><p> </p><p>Josie laughed happily, cupping Natasha's face kissing her deeply. </p><p> </p><p>Natasha knows the cute couch is a fucking mess, soaked with hot fluids, it really doesn't matter. Nothing in the world matters when Josie is happy, blush and tired, stroking her face, and her heart beats hard against her.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>thanks for reading and sorry for mistakes. 😁</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>